<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Final Talk by MachineryField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676246">A Final Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField'>MachineryField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, You can take the ending as Egil dying or like. Something else if I decide to expand on it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to give his sister and her friends time to flee, Egil speaks with Zanza alone in the Mechonis Core.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Final Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zanza had not left yet as the others made their escape. Leaving Egil to stare up at the shining eyesore, his teeth clenched as he waited for the inevitable. A final strike against Zanza, a final way to stand up to the god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Zanza was not leaving, in fact, he was coming closer, almost as if to mock Egil as he held Meyneth’s Monado out in front of him. The grin on his face made his skin crawl, but he said nothing. Did not move an inch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Staying behind to save those you yourself called insects not long ago, how noble.” Zanza’s voice came out a drawl as he sat next to Egil, not the least bit afraid to be near the Machina</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still here simply to mock me?” He scoffed, shaking his head. “My feelings on the people of Bionis should be clear to you. I held no grudge against them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just me, right?” Zanza leaned down, running a hand under Egil’s chin. “For killing your people and taking your friend from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have nothing to say to you.” His words came out a hiss. “If you wish to kill me, be done with it and move on. No reason for someone such as yourself to waste time here when you have already…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killed Meyneth?” Zanza laughed, leaning just a bit closer and making things all the worse for Egil. “Or maybe you mean what happened to that boy. Yet another person dead because of me, more to add to the pile weighing down on your heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Egil lashed out then, his hand nearly connecting with Zanza’s smug face. But the god easily caught it, holding it as he laughed, clearly happy to see he had hit a sore spot with Egil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just leave me to die. You won’t get more than a fight out of me at this point.” He glared, trying to yank his hand free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I’m getting a rise from you, aren’t I?” Zanza placed a mocking kiss on the back of Egil’s hand. “Look at you? Pathetically glaring up at me, trying to lash out when there’s no hope… It’s as adorable as it is pathetic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mockery gets you nowhere.” He finally freed his hand, wiping the back off on his shirt with disgust. Not that it mattered much, seeing as his fate was surely sealed. But it was the action of spitting back in Zanza’s face that counted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, I see…” Zanza once again floated in front of him. “That uninterested in talking, then? Delaying your pathetic demise by a few more moments?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no reason to delay much longer. Shulk and the others are surely in relative safety, now. And they will stop you.” He believed with all his might that they would be the ones to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zanza sighed, shaking his head. “Ever the fool… I really don’t know what Arglas or Shulk saw in you, to want you as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Egil scoffed. “You say that as if I understand myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you don’t…” He put Meyenth’s Monado to his neck with a sigh. “Oh, to kill you and see the look on your face as you die, or to at least let you have a bit of glory in death… You do deserve something, seeing as you’re the biggest thorn in my side…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like you plan to give me a quick death as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>prize</span>
  </em>
  <span> for that and nothing more.” Egil scoffed. “Make your choice, Zanza, I will stand against you to the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still a fighter to the end…. How admirably annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zanza raised Meyenth’s Monado and Egil closed his eyes, coming to peace with whatever was to come next.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>